A New Dawn
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated for gore. Decide to split into new series from here.
1. Chapter 1changing of the guard

Summary: tamashii souto was a teen in desperate need of a job. Getting a certain ad seemed like the perfect way to fix his problems but when he finds out the secret of his workspace he discovers a secret that was hidden from himself when on his final night he is killed. But he is still around and wants to stop golden Freddy and end the nightmare. But what is a dead guard to do without a body? Why build a new one of course. Watch out Golden Freddy this cat still has nine lives and is out for revenge.

Ocxfoxyxbonniexchica, both Freddy bashing no mike.

Okay first things first I never played nor have the game or seen a play through but from what I heard it seems simple and I think I will be okay but if you guys can send me all the background of the place the game takes place in that would help a lot. As you can guess from the summary this is not going to be a average five nights at Freddy's fic. Here's a basic outlook for this and what I think golden Freddy is.

We know that five kids were killed before the bite of 87 and than the animatronics came alive. But golden Freddy is still a bit of a mystery I don't buy the hallucinations bit. We know there is something supernatural about the pizzeria going on and considering that the five kids are dead but their remains are never found than golden Freddy arrives years later? Yeah I think there is a connection. I got to thinking that maybe golden Freddy is the manifestation of what remained of the five kids. Or maybe one of them. After all to me it is easy to think that might be the source of all the insane things going around.

I'm going to start with the final night than get right down to mike's run from Tamashii's POV before he decides to end the nightmare. So you get the idea of the first arc. The second one will be the aftermath and the lives of the animatronics after the place shuts down. The third arc is going to be what happens when golden Freddy and Freddy come back with a army starting a 'robot riot' and a war to rebuild the pizzeria for a fresh start.

And just to let you know foxy and bonnie will be girls disguised as males to prevent getting raped by Freddy and protecting chica from that fate. Well with that out of the way time to get this show rolling.

Chapter one changing of the guard.

It has been one hell of a week for the seventeen year old night guard. He was a Japanese male with dark blue hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in his uniform of a light blue dress shirt and security jacket and blue jeans. His security cap rested between the cat ear like spikes of hair. Interestingly the insides of the triangles of hair was a lighter shade of blue. His name read tamashii souto on his name tag.

He was a normal teen in desperate need of a job to fund his collage tuition before he graduated highschool next year. When he found the ad it was like fate had given him the best dream. But it eventually became a nightmare.

The place he worked was Freddy fazbear's pizzeria as a night guard. His job was simple keep a eye on the place, make sure no one broke in and protect the animatronics. Again simple but there was one detail that was left out. The animatronics were alive at midnight and he had to keep them from getting into the security office and killing him by forcing him into a animatronic suit. Not only that but he had been seeing a golden version of the leader of this nightmare sometimes and by looking through the journal previous guards left he wasn't the only one who saw it. He had endured four nights of this and had pieced together what was going on with the pizzeria. He was there five hours before his shift and had the journal open to the first blank page.

_To the new night guard_

_If your reading this journal don't think it is a prank. The entries in here have really happened. I am the guard before you on my last night in this hell forsaken place. At midnight the animatronics come alive and will try to kill you. I had pieced together what has been really happening in this place. It all started with the murder of those five kids. That was the start of this whole mess. After the murder night guards started to see a golden Freddy some of the time. It was thought to be a hallucination. I don't buy that considering how many saw him. I figured that this gold Freddy was the manifestation of one or all five murdered kids seeking revenge for their deaths. They controlled the animatronics since their death and was responsible for the event known as the bite of '87. Eventually the animatronics no longer needed gold Freddy to be alive. That was when I started to get to know the animatronics. Turns out bonnie the bunny is a girl and hiding her true gender from Freddy. Same with foxy. Apparently the two and the other animatronics after killing enough night guards added the human anatomy to themselves making them a kind of biomechanical animatronic being. What ever remained got stuffed into a animatronic suit. A previous guard will send you messages explaining a bit more of what is going on. What ever you do try to stay alive. I'm leaving you some tricks to conserve power. Behind one of the drawings is a switch that closes the doors without the power. I have installed some programs into the tablet that will let you know if gold Freddy is about to mess with you. I also stocked up about a hundred batteries to keep power up just in case and hidden in the vents is my lucky hand gun to only be used in emergencies and I had the rounds altered to be tazzer bullets. One shot and they will be paralyzed until five to six. Tested it on Freddy himself when he wasn't looking. Didn't realize what happened and was confused that time had been sped up and had convinced himself it was just his body doing matenance. Out of the four animatronic beings he is the only one not having a complete human anatomy system but I fear by the time you read this it won't be for long. The only thing they never needed was the lungs and only kept the heart to keep the rest of their parts functioning normally. My shift is about to start and I'm going to place this journal where you can find it when your brought in to see where your going to work a day before your first night starts after your first night read the journal at home and I hope you take the accounts to heart. They helped me survive this long. Hey you might last all five nights unless you get over time. This has been tamashii souto soon to be dead night guard._

Closing the journal tamashii placed his picture on the page like his predecessors and got ready for his last night alive.

-12:00 summer of 2003-

Tamashii stared at the tablet grimly as he saw the vixen of pirate cove start peeking out. He left her a gift in a hidden trapdoor in the cove when he sneaked out and she was out of the room. He knew she was as much a victim as he is and knew chica and bonnie was in the same boat. He had learned that Freddy had no remorse on his first night. The bear had gloated about killing the previous guards though the office window and proved that the real him was nothing but a monster forcing the others to do the same. Tamashii had spent the third night actually talking to bonnie and chica through the window and did the same for foxy whenever she came running into the door. He knew that this might be the last time he might talk to them. He heard the usual sound of gold Freddy appearing to give him one last taunt before his death.

"Can it gold I have long known I was going to die this night and I do have regrets about not living to old age but right now I have made sure you are not going to get the next guard" said tamashii not even looking at the ghost.

"So you will see the joy of Creation soon" said gold.

"Not really I'm sad that I'm never going to graduate highschool and that my life is going to be cut short but one thing I learned is that all I can do is make sure this nightmare can end soon. So leave me to at least say goodbye to foxy,bonnie and chica I don't trust your counterpart for that" said tamashii.

"Fine I will grant that last request for you. You got until four in the morning" said gold Freddy vanishing. Checking the others tamashii closed the doors and went to the window where chica,bonnie and foxy were waiting.

"Well this is it my last night here and before i get killed let me say some last few words with the three of you. Foxy you were as much a victim as I am going to be. You didn't deserve getting into the state your in. I left you a gift in your cove to try and make up for what happened back in 87. Chica you were the one I saw the most of myself in when I was a kid. You were like the inner self I wanted to express during the day. Bonnie you reminded me of how overprotective I can get with friends. Your as loyal as I am to them. Even back when I was younger you were my friends and even now still are. And as for Freddy I know he will be the one to kill me. You all are as alive as I am and don't worry I will keep your secret to the grave no way am I going to let Freddy know about this. So farewell you three and I hope that this nightmare ends soon" said tamashii resting his palm on the glass and was shocked when the three teared up and placed their paws over his and gave him a nod. He sighed and checked the time. Four in the morning and the power was running out and he heard the left door open behind him and knew from the girls eyes Freddy was now right behind him. A blow to the back of the head and he knew no more.

Tamashii felt odd before he woke up in his office. He sat up and looked to the side where his corpse laid gutted and stuffed in a suit on it's back with glassed over amber eyes and his teeth being the only things visable besides a wig nearby that tamashii saw was made out of his whole hair kept in the style it was in when he was alive. Foxy,chica and bonnie were kneeling by the corpse and tamashii sighed as he went over. He picked up the wig and just stood there as the three greived. Those girls weren't so bad and he hoped foxy liked his gift. It got close to dawn the three left and tamashii followed them to their spots.

He now noticed his transparency and listened to his only friends talk.

"He was the first one to have actually sympathized with me lass if he was still alive he would have been me first mate" said foxy.

"I know the feeling he's been pretty fun the whole week" said chica fondly.

"I wonder what secret he knew about us" said bonnie thoughtfully.

"Who knows this is your stop mates have a good day" said foxy as she walked to her cove tail dragging.

"Remember he said he left a gift for you hidden in the cove your the only one still able to move unseen there and thanks we are going to need it" said bonnie.

Tamashii followed foxy and tried to speak with her.

"Foxy they will be alright and I made sure the next guard can survive" said tamashii but got no reaction and her sighed knowing he can't be heard anymore and watched as she looked and found the trap door. She opened it to see a tool kit some parts and a box closed with tape. She opened the box and stared. Inside was a custom new animatronic fox suit with pirate clothes to go with it. The suit matched what she had before the incident but seemed not as bulky and covered even the joints and segments of metal making it look as if it was a one piece suit. It also had a barely noticeable zipper in the front to make the illusion compleate. The clothes was a red pirate jacket with a black shirt and a not torn version of her tan pants. With it was a replacement right hand to replace her hook. On the clothes were a note.

_To the vixen pirate of the cove._

_I hope you like the gift this is for when Freddy is gone and the nightmare has ended. Yes I know you and bonnie are girls and why you kept it secret. Considering you three have human wombs now I think you did the right thing. Wish I was that brave to fight back. When the next night guard survives the whole week let bonnie and chica know of my gift. This is just one of my last gifts. I got whole new suits for chica and bonnie to be able to show their gender like yours. But in the meantime use the tools and parts to repair yourself I have a feeling you will need it. I have left the next night guard everything he will need to survive don't worry. Signed your friend soul._

_PS never tell anyone besides bonnie and chica my nickname. That's what my first name translates into. only those I really trust know it meaning just you three. I'm not a background character at school but I didn't have friends there either. My hair and eyes were not usual and oftain got outcasted for it. I can't help the way I was born. I just stood out to much._

Foxy teared up and found the other two suits and saw they were like her own new one. She knew she had to repair herself as best she could. Tamashii left when she started to take off her damaged suit. A scream of horror signaled his body was found by his boss and watched as it was carted out and the boss went to put the ad up again. Tamashii had learned that he had made the wig vanish on the walk over so no one knew he was a ghost now. No not a ghost a soul without a body. He had unlocked the building without the animatronics noticing and watched as the boss just seem lost. It wasn't until Saturday did the new guard arrive a guy by the name of mike. On Sunday he was shown his old office now clean of blood and was left to check it out. Mike had quickly found the journal with a note on the cover saying to the new guard what is in this book is important for your job, don't read it until two hours before your shift so come early to work and get used to the place. The previous night guard.

Mike nodded and tamashii went back to foxy who just finished putting on her tattered suit. From then on tamashii watched as mike came in on Monday two hours and five minutes early walked into his office and start to read the journal.

He just hoped mike was going to survive the whole five nights. He than felt his ear twitch seemed gold Freddy just took over the animatronics but Freddy for the next round. As evidenced by the blacked out eyes with white pupils.


	2. Chapter 2 night one

Chapter two first night

Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Tamashii smirked recalling that message. Mike had found his note and got into his would have been friends if he was alive list. The guy had winced and said a prayer for tamashii. "Thanks mike let's just hope you survive to quit this job after the week. Man not being able to talk to anyone is depressing!" Sighed tamashii going to the window and finally saw his reflection since his death and he went wide eyed. He was nothing but a ball of dark blue flames! A willowisp to be exact. But turning his head down tamashii saw his old body if transparent and oddly he noticed his hands were clawed and he had a cat tail behind him. Reaching up to the cat ear part of his hair it twitched meaning he did indeed have cat ears. "I'm a bakeneko?" Asked tamashii.

Like clockwork the first night was slightly tame and only bonnie moved. Backstage sure. But luckally she stayed there. Tamashii felt mike was in good hands and went to check on bonnie. She was looking around the place and he saw she was now under her free will. Seeing a endo skeleton arm tamashii touched it and his right arm was sucked right in and it twitched. He found a notebook and pen and under Bonnie's shocked gaze wrote a note.

I'm still here bonnie I may be dead but I'm still around.-tamashii.

He stood lifting up the endo skeleton arm and tugged it letting it release his arm and letting it fall to the ground. He left and found it was getting close to six. Night one was over and events was sent in motion. Tamashii smirked this nightmare was not claiming another night guard as long as he was around.

(End chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 night two

Tamashii sat on the desk and watched as mike came in for the second night. After getting the second message he left knowing mike was going to be fine. He ended up in the cove and saw foxy standing around. Tamashii placed a hand on her mangled shoulder and felt her twitch suddenly looking right him. "Soul? But how and what happened to you?" Asked foxy having repaired her jaw but left it open to hide that fact. "I'm still dead and I have no clue why I look like this but I'm glad to be able to talk to you again. The new night guard is going to survive the night and whole week. Gold doesn't know I'm still here I can use some of my energy to keep the tablet charged and the power flowing a little. But I'm going to do that only in emergencies I'm never letting Freddy continue the nightmare after this week" said soul giving her a hug.

"Thanks for the gift" whispered foxy.

"Your wellcome guess you guys can only see me if I touch you and same with hearing me and thanks for giving me the position of first mate captain" joked soul. foxy chuckled knowing that she was no longer alone.

In the distance they heard bonnie and chica get foiled at getting the night guard. They shook their heads.

"So who's gold?" Asked foxy.

"After the murders of the five kids night guards started to see a golden version of Freddy around my guess as a manifestation of one of the dead kids to exact revenge. Golden Freddy had been having you four act out their revenge. He caused the bite incident and started this whole mess. After this whole thing is over I'm getting rid of gold for good" said soul with a sigh.

"So you know me and Bonnie's secret matey?" Asked foxy getting over her shock.

"Yeah your names was a big clue and than there was the way you act around chica when Freddy was starting to harass her that I put it together" said soul.

Guess that would do some thing. I managed to get your eyes by the way Freddy only took what he needed from your body. Your liver the rest he preserved as 'spare parts' for him" said foxy.

"How did you manage to get my eyes when the body was taken out I saw them in the suit?" Said soul.

"Since you started to talk to me that third night I started to make convincing replicas of your eyes it wasn't easy with only one hand but I managed to do it. Once no one was looking I switched them. Chica was the one who made your hair into a wig and bonnie was the one who made sure Freddy didn't steal anymore of your body" said foxy.

"Speaking of my hair I got it right here that bear better watch out because once I'm done with him the nightmare will end" said soul.

"That rhymed!" Said foxy with her pirate laugh.

"Knew something was a bit off with me I didn't notice the rhyme" said soul sheepishly.

"How old were you soul?" Asked foxy curious.

"17 years old I was still in school but this situation had gotten me at least gave me a place to belong" said soul.

"So your about a year older than me I didn't gain true sentience until sixteen years ago and I'm counting that as my birth not when I was placed into this place" said foxy.

"Same with chica and bonnie?" Asked soul.

"Yep Freddy counts the day this place opened as his birth Compared to the rest of us. So he is about forty to our sixteen years" said foxy with a nod.

The chime for six rang and the two chuckled when bonnie and chica walked by. Confused the two entered before tamashii touched them allowing them to see and hear him.

"Tamashii! Said chica. " hey sorry about the scare bonnie but being a ghost is not that fun" said soul with a chuckle.

"That was you! I thought that was a prank" said bonnie.

"Well I didn't know I would become a ghost at all" said tamashii.

"Point but how did you become a ghost in the first place?" Asked bonnie with chica nodding confused.

"No clue oddly I don't think I'm actually a ghost despite the evidence pointing to it. I mean look at me I got more cat features than human. And my reflection is a willowisp" said soul.

"We better get going Freddy might get confused if we aren't in our spots by opening" said chica. "Right I will stay here with foxy during the day and try to keep mike alive" said soul.

"How did he get so good at keeping us out?" Asked chica before the two left.

"Me and the previous guards left a journal for the next guard and I went a step further telling Mike some tricks to conserve power" admitted soul.

"You went all out in the end but I'm glad your still here tamashii" said bonnie amused.

They left and the two remaining spent the day getting to know each other better. (End chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 night three

They talked about their favorite memories of the place. Soon though soul felt foxy freeze and sighed knowing now she was going to encounter mike under golds influence. He managed to get there before foxy started to dash. He hit the door switch making mike look at it in confusion before foxy collided and started banging. Tamashii flipped the hidden switch closing the other door and conserve power. He focused and started to feel solid and by the look on mike's face visible as well.

"I don't have much time mike I'm glad you took my message to heart and if I was still alive we might have been good friends. Hang tight here and keep a eye on Freddy and the others I'm going to warn you that around now gold will start messing with you by draining the power but I have to stay hidden. Just know I got your back" said soul vanishing and finding himself back in the cove just as foxy returned panting.

"It takes a lot of energy just to become visible I'm going to need some medium from now on" said soul trying to regain some energy. He sat down and waited before feeling sleepy and blacked out. When he came to it was to see he was now in the back stage area. He jumped seeing a spare endoskeleton was moving in about. By the look of it it was already integrated with human anatomy from one of the previous guards. Wait the size of those parts look to be the same as when soul was alive.

Soul froze. "Those are my body parts he wasn't saving them as spare parts for himself but as parts for this skeleton! But no suits can be used now but maybe I can make one going to need a lot of fabric and ask foxy where the fake fur is. That bear better hope I don't catch him as I see they don't bother with stomachs. They can't exactly eat can they? Well maybe chica considering her bio" ranted the cat-based spirit as he stood last he saw he was at the cove so how did he end up in the backstage area?

He walked out and saw something unbelievable. There he was in the office during his first night and soul looked back to see the endoskeleton followed him and stood right next to him. "Okay what is going on why am I back to my first night and who are you exactly?" Asked soul.

"I am you in the future I pulled us into this memory to reveal something you need to know to change my future" said the skeleton before it was covered in flames to hide the organs. Now soul saw the skeleton now resembled ghost rider which gave soul some releif from nightmares that is if he could still dream.

"Take a look at your shadow" said flame soul as tamashii is calling his future self.

Tamashii looked and saw the ghost of a cat look at him before jumping into him. Tamashii remembered what happened he had stood as if burned and collapsed from what seemed to be dehydration. After that his eyesight improved.

"What was that?" Asked soul.

"That was the ghost of one of the murdered kids pets. It had followed its master in the afterlife and confused you with its owner. From the memories I got from swift the cat that fused with our soul you were the reincarnation of one of the murdered kids. Golden Freddy wanted to reunite our soul with the four that make up him. He is incomplete. Because of swift merging with us our soul was no longer compatible with gold Freddy and now he seeks a replacement in mike's soul but you managed to prevent him killing the guy" said flame soul.

"So I really am a demon cat now but why don't I have two tails yet" asked soul.

"Because your still learning what we can do. Because we used to be a fragment of gold Freddy We are able to control some form of electronics as you saw with that endoskeletal arm" said flame soul.

"So what happened in your time to warrant this visit to the past" asked soul.

"This" said flame soul waving his hand revealing the pizzeria in ruins and chaos could be seen outside as a army of Freddy animatronics some male some female attacked humans in the city and converting them into new recruits. The Females were sent to a local whorehouse to work on giving birth to new soldiers while the males continued converting the city. Soul looked around in horror.

"What in the world happened" asked soul.

"We did manage to beat golden Freddy and his normal counterpart for a time but they returned stronger than ever and located mike who moved as far away from the place as possible. The result was that golden Freddy was complete and fuzed with his animatronic counterpart truely becoming Freddy. He than found a way to build a army of himself. He started taking over. When the pizzeria closed down me and the others went to live our lives when we got the news. We did a major overhaul to fight back. There was too many. One by one my family died and as I can't be killed I had to constantly pocess one of the enemy and fight. Eventually Freddy built his army until the whole human race was gone leaving a large amount of animatronics to rule the world. I am the only thing standing in his way of true dominance. I built a resistance from other animatronic restuant and theme park to get rid of them but he overpowered us. By the end of it both army's were dead and only me and Freddy remained. The battle lasted for eons when Freddy's organic parts finally rotted away and I ended him. But my world was turned into hell. I had wished to change the past so that what happened didn't exist. The reaper had heard my wish and granted it by sending me back to warn you" said flame soul.

Soul looked around with a shocked look.

"We can't let this happen this can never happen as long as I am around. I will find away to stop this future. This I vow" said soul.

"Time to return you got the warning and have already started the changes to create a better future farewell my past self I am going to rejoin my family now" said flame soul handing his past self what he recognized as a sword from his favorite game before the scene erupted in bright light.

(End chapter)


	5. Chapter 5 night four

Tamashii woke up to find it was day and that the others were in their spots. The demon cat stood and looked to Freddy.

"I won't let that future happen now to get what I need for what I need to do" said soul.

He went to the basement where Freddy hid the organic parts and spare endoskeleton for the group. Nearby was a sewing machine for making spare animatronic suits. Having a idea tamashii got to work finding dark blue fabric and his body parts he hid them in a empty hidden door as the place was built during the time england was just getting into the robotics age the building had a few hidden passages. Taking one of the endoskeletons tamashii got to work on making the skeleton like he saw in his future self. He was surprised the bear had the nerve to take out his blood circulation system which made some sense but he also took out his reproductive glands so tamashii winced at the thought of Freddy raping his friends. Using a copy of Freddy's blueprints for his skeleton tamashii soon had a altered endoskeleton for use and had created reinforced mechanical parts to preserve the organics in the skeleton something Freddy didn't do but he also made spares of the parts for the girls. Now he started making the animatronic suit using a picture of a cat to get the details right. Now for his outfit.

Tamashii soon located some still good condition cloths and chose a black shirt, green cargo pants, pirate boots and a dark blue vest while also grabbing a bandana that he stitched a jolly Rodger on to show he was foxy's first mate of her crew. He than figured out how to create flames and used the shards of metal from broken beyond repair skeletons to forge armor shoulder pads and knee pads and to finish the cat details of the claws in the hands and feet. He than took out the sword his future self handed him. It was just a small rod for a handle with a segmented blade colored blue. Flicking a switch he saw the blade go slack extending and flexible and looking at the suit he saw he forgot the tail. Getting a idea tamashii cut out a hole at the base of his spine if he was still alive in the suit and altered that area to have a port for the tail to connect to. He found that the segments was lined with such a way to resemble fur so no one would notice it wasn't just a tail. The finishing touch was his hair now sewed into the scalp of the head which he had made the suit like the ones he gave foxy and the girls. Covering the skeleton in the suit which he lined with metal dust in the stitches to make it more tare resistant and to make it harder for Freddy to cut with his digits tamashii dressed up his future body and placed on the armor in a way to hide them under the suit making it hard to target his joints. He looked at Freddy's design and saw he didn't want to incorporate human eyes saying they were impossible to connect to the circuits.

Looked like tamashii was asking foxy to make optic replicas of his old human eyes.

Nodding tamashii dragged it to the night guard office out of the sight of Freddy and the others and hid it in the closet near the switch that closed the security doors to conserve power. Nodding tamashii went back to the cove and found foxy in thought.

"Foxy got a few" asked tamashii making her look at him.

"Sure soul what did you want to talk about" asked foxy in reply.

"How fast can you make optic replicas of my eyes" asked soul.

"What why do you need that kind of thing" asked foxy.

"Its a surprise by the way since apparently no one is visiting today can you get chica and bonnie I got something in the basement to help prevent your organic parts from rotting prematurely and leaving you to replace them" said soul grimly.

Soon he had the three female animatronics in the basement while he pulled out the preservation system he made.

"These are systems I made to keep your organics preserved and running while hiding them from humans don't want anyone asking why animatronics have human parts. The parts here go over the organics and seal them in. With them sealed you can use preservation chemicals to prevent the organics from rotting. You three might already have degrading parts so go place preserved parts in these and replace them call me back in when your done so I can get rid of the degraded parts" said tamashii. With that he walked outside and after three hours came back in to bury the degraded parts hoping the old owners were going to forgive the animatronic girls. From what foxy told him Freddy forced the organics into chica during matenance of her skeleton and it was only thanks to bonnie she wasn't raped there and then. Bonnie than asked foxy to integrate the organics into her so chica wasn't alone and than did the same for foxy. Thus the girls started to hide their real genders now that they had actual woman genetics to show it. Foxy had a harder time when her suit got mangled and she got damaged.

Their bravery to willing to do that for chica made soul respect them more. Freddy obviously didn't know humans eventually rot after death if the parts aren't preserved.

Now it was the next night and mike was doing his best to keep the animatronics out while tamashii was in the closet installing the optics foxy made for him. He soon heard foxy bang on the door and chica and bonnie at the window staring at mike.

Soon though the program he made to detect when gold Freddy would mess with mike kicks in with the tune of live and learn. Hiding his movement tamashii peaked out and saw the source of this nightmare mess with mike and as both doors were closed reached out and silently flipped the hidden switch to keep out the animatronics when gold cut the power. He hid just as gold became confused that mike wasn't being attacked and left. He heard the chime that the shift was over and smirked. Night four had ended and now the fifth was around the corner. By the eighth night Freddy will be no problem. He went back to the cove and got the suits he made for the girls making one last alteration and making sure that they were as resistant to tarring as his own suit.

He had altered them to really identify them as women and have chica a hairstyle of feathers and was glad he found a type of flexible plastic to make the mouths on the suits so the girls can really express their emotions. He had to remember to alter Bonnie's legs so she can jump high and give powerful kicks. Exiting he went back to working on his animatronic body for the rest of the day so he would be ready to face golden Freddy and regular Freddy before they became a problem.

He smiled as he altered the skeleton to mimic the joints of a cat thanks to a picture of a cats skeleton he found to work with. Double jointing his future body and making sure there tail would move once the body was on he nodded seeing the body was ready.

Watch out Freddy this cat still has some life in him and he is coming to get you and end the nightmare for good.

(End chapter)


	6. Chapter 6 night five

Tamashii winced as foxy and the other two female animatronics started pestering him about his surprise.

"I am not saying a thing you three I can't risk Freddy knowing I'm still here and I don't want you guys giving me away so please leave it be. I'm still getting over the revelation I was one of the murdered kids in a past life" said soul shocking the girls into silence.

"Your what!" Asked chica.

"Yeah turns out I'm a reincarnation of one of the kids and the reason I look like this is that the ghost of my past life's pet merged with my soul and golden Freddy wanted to take my soul to be complete as he is made up of the other four souls. I recently got back the memories the kid had. Apparently the original animatronics broke down from rust thee day of the murder and kids wanted bodies. They left the place and used their developing abilities as ghosts to replace the four animatronics and get a extra for the fifth kid. It didn't go to plan. The four got pocessed alright but my soul instead ended up going into a just going into pregnancy worker at the animatronic factory starting the reincarnation process by mistake. Ever since the spare endoskeleton layed around when you four threw out the kids when you developed your own souls. The one who controlled Freddy had become the dominent core when the remaining kids fused into golden Freddy. My soul is no longer compatible to complete golden Freddy so he's going after the guy who had seen a huge bit of the places history and that happens to be mike he saw the events of the bite of 87 with his own eyes back than. Now that I'm no longer a human soul I couldn't stay dead as my soul came right back the nine lives thing won't apply to me with my body so damaged so I got left in purgatory as a ghost unable to die again" said soul with a wince.

"Oh geez why did this have to be found out now of all things that means our history was spent being their slaves since day one and Freddy must have been basing his soul on the one who pocessed him!" Said bonnie slumping against the wall in shock.

"Don't worry we still have three nights to go before I end this nightmare and free you" said soul.

"Well this explains how that monster can control us like it has all these years fuck this is one messed up situation!" Said chica as she slammed her fist onto the wall in rage.

Foxy was trembling remembering that she was forced into doing so many horrible things over the years unknowingly. Soul couldn't blame them. All of them have suffered under both freddys that this looks like a hopeless situation. The half cat ghost sighed and gave the vixen pirate a hug. Suddenly he started to sing his voice making the three girls stop what they were doing to look at him.

" I almost gave up thought I'd had enough" he started standing and holding his hand out to pull bonnie up before turning to foxy.

"Got right to the end you talked me out of it" he turned to chica.

"Got lost in the dark got tossed in the storm" he went onto the stage suddenly holding a electric guitar playing a song only the four could hear.

"You spoke to the wind and brought me out of it" he smiled remembering all those conversations he had since his third night at the place.

"I'm not forsaken you're never leaving" sang chica recalling all of what she was forced to do.

"And I'll keep on moving forward With You" added foxy joining soul on her stage dragging bonnie with her.

"Let's go,let's go, let's go!" Sang soul

"Wherever You lead, I'll follow" sang chica joining them.

"Wherever you lead, I'll follow" sang bonnie recalling how she enjoyed being around friends and being led around by kids before she gained true sentience.

"Wherever you lead, I'll follow" sang foxy remembering how she will follow soul from now on when the nightmare ends.

"With you the future's to live for" sang soul thinking of the future he must change for all their sakes.

"Let's go" sang bonnie.

"Let's go" sang chica.

"Wherever You lead, I'll follow" sang all of the girls one at a time again.

"Oh Oh No turning back" sang soul really getting into it.

"Had tears in my eyes" sang bonnie recalling the horrors that was forced onto all of them.

"Had doubt in my mind" sang soul recalling how at first he was afraid to come back after the first gold Freddy encounter.

"Nevertheless, nevertheless" sang both foxy and chica

"You talked me out of it" sang soul as he nodded to the girls recalling how they gave him the courage to come back if only for their sakes.

"I thought I was trapped" sang foxy remembering how she is stuck in the cove for so long.

"Was sinking so fast" sang bonnie remembering how her home started to go downhill.

"Your unfailing love" sang chica recalling foxy and Bonnie's movements to protect her from Freddy.

"Lifted me out of it" sang soul recalling how he found the courage to find out what was really going on and lost his fear in trying to free the girls from the nightmare.

"I'm not forsaken"Sang cchica.

"You're never leaving" said bonnie fiercely at the others losing her depression to be replaced by determination.

"And I'll keep on moving forward with you" added chica giving bonnie and the others the same fierce look a calm fury in her optics.

"I've come into the Kingdom for such a time as this,You have a plan and purpose that I don't wanna miss,My destiny is certain, My future's in your hands, Jesus I will follow you, no turning back No turning back!" Sang all four now holding that look as soul gave out a confident smile.

"I have decided To follow Jesus" sang the girls.

"No turning back" sang soul as he gave out a laugh of Joy.

"Oh oh, no turning back" sang the girls also laughing.

"Though none go with me still I will follow" sang foxy as all of them recalled the good times they had.

"No turning back" sang chica now determined to be rid of the source of her nightmare.

"Oh oh, no turning back" sang bonnie as she punched the air with a laugh in her heart.

"The cross before me" sang soul as said cross pendent he used to wear when he was alive appeared on his neck on a collar symbolizing his resolve.

"The world behind me"sang foxy as she dreamed of getting away from the pizzeria and living her own life.

"No turning back"sang chica as she started to hover in place doing flips in her exhightment.

" Oh oh, no turning back" sang bonnie.

"This cross I'll carry till I see Jesus" sang soul touching his cross.

"Oh oh, no turning back" sang all four finishing the song as all four of them laughed uncontrollably.

"Thanks soul that really cheered me up" said bonnie as she nodded to soul.

"Same" said foxy.

"That was fun we have got to do that again sometime" giggled chica.

"Well there is no turning back for us its either we end this or the world burns. And to be honest you girls are the closest friends I would never change for anything" said soul.

"Huh? Soul I'm the only girl here" said chica confused.

"Oh knew I forgot something chica me and bonnie are girls we hid our gender to protect us from Freddy. With him thinking we were guys he wouldn't touch you as long as we protected you" said foxy facepalming.

"Oh uh thanks for that then. This will be a bit awkward but I think I can live with it" said chica as she rubbed her head.

Soul smiled before seeing them to their spots. It was another slow day and the only ones there was soul and the animatronics. Soon night fell and soul saw how the girls was now really active. Mike wisely used the hand gun to taze them for the night including Freddy. Soul shook his head and soon enough they went back confused on how time suddenly past them by.

"Sorry about the tazer bullets short circuiting you into paralyzing you was one of the more safe ways I gave to help mike survive" said soul taking out the bullets in the girls and sewed the holes closed.

"Well its effective I will tell you that" said foxy.

"Yeah its going to be how we can disable Freddy without him able to do anything. Disconnect his head and limbs and take him apart" said soul as he finished.

"You could have saved yourself that way" said bonnie in realazation.

"Yeah but what would I have to live for? My folks died when I was ten and I didn't have any friends in school being the outcast and I would have been fired that day never able to help you out. I didn't see the point while this nightmare continued" said soul.

"You were already on the path of death" gasped chica knowing now that soul intended to die.

"Yeah but now I have a place to belong I won't let that happen again" said soul reminding the girls he has a surprise latter on.

"This better be worth the wait soul" said foxy.

(End chapter)


	7. Chapter 7 night six

The next night tamashii watched as mike switched the batteries when he was about to lose power and keeping himself alive. He winced as foxy crashed into the door again. Seems gold was getting desperate on getting mikes soul. Chica was now pecking the window and soul was glad he had flipped the door switch so only the lights took the power for mike. Than that dreaded song started Freddy was on his way.

"Wow gold must be really going all out now" said soul seeing Freddy at the window.

He went wide eyed when Freddy punched the window shattering it and quick as a flash mike tazed them with some rounds and got foxy from behind as she started to head back to her cove. Sighing tamashii went back to the cove and soon foxy came back with the other girls. Soul did as last night and repaired them.

"I don't know how much more I can take" said bonnie.

"It is hard but we only got two more nights before this is over" said soul reassuringly.

"The end is in sight huh" mused chica.

"Have you noticed it's been very slow days lately its like the place is running out of business" said foxy worried.

"Your right this dry spell of business is not normal I better go out and see what is going on" said soul finishing up and went through the buildings entrance. He looked around not even seeing the staff was around and come to think of it they weren't around the previous days as well.

He looked at the doors seeing nothing out of the ordinary and went back in.

"Nothing not even the staff is here its like they vanished" said soul.

"I'm getting worried this is not right" said chica.

"I don't think mike noticed it when he left" said foxy raising her eye patch to look through both eyes.

"I really have a bad feeling about this" said bonnie. Suddenly they heard Freddy move about before he poked his head into the cove.

"What are you three doing back here?" He asked.

"Talking about why no one is around by now its daytime and a workday someone should have been here to keep the place running" said bonnie.

"Ah right follow me your going to like this" chuckled Freddy.

Soul rose a eyebrow before he went wide eyed. He flew to the basement and gasped. It was full of tied up kids,parents and the staff except the owner and mike. They looked knocked out. He heard bonnie, chica and foxy also gasp at the sight.

"What have you done fazbear" growled foxy bringing her hook to Freddy's face in rage.

"Nothing yet. If that guard doesn't give himself up by tonight these endoskeletons are going to become part of this family permanently" said Freddy.

"What but why do this just to get at him why can't we get him like the others? What makes the night guard so special" asked chica in disbelief.

"Someone stole a endoskeleton and fabric plus some 'spare parts' I'm not sure if it was that night guard that did it as evidence to close the pizzeria down. I can't let that happen" said Freddy insanely.

"What this is low even for you if these people go missing than this place will be closed down! Have you lost your mind" asked bonnie shocked.

"They will see the Joy of Creation soon" said Freddy not listening as he left.

"Oh god golden Freddy has turned up the stakes we got to get them out of here foxy keep an eye on Freddy while we get them out of here" said soul. He opened the hidden passage leading to a nearby park and untied the hostages. He with bonnie and chica managed to move everyone into it and closed it as foxy came back.

"He fell asleep those tazer rounds did a number on him" said foxy.

" I'm leaving a note for them so they can alert the owner but they will be out the whole day. I doubt Freddy knows the hidden passages" said soul doing so.

"This has gone to far! gold is playing his trump card, that does it I'm stepping the plan up to tonight I got to get ready. Be careful girls this is going to be the hardest trial we will face" said soul.

"Right Freddy needs to go" said foxy as they left. Soul picked up a sword prop from the supply closet and got to work on getting into fighting condition. It ends tonight!

(End chapter)


	8. Chapter 8 final night

Soul walked into the office at seven and wrote a message for mike. He leaned against the wall and soon mike came in and read his message.

_Mike it ends tonight. Freddy had kidnapped the local families and I had managed to get them out in a hidden passage but this time Freddy has gone to far! There is a hidden passage in the room in a trapdoor under the desk hide there when Freddy starts to move with the window busted your not as safe anymore. I am going to end this nightmare so on this Is your last chance to survive the whole week. I only made it up to Friday last week and I am not letting gold take your soul. I am one of the murdered kids reborn and I am going to end this nightmare. You been holding yourself well by now and it is time to make one last stand. -tamashii souto the spirit guardian._

Mike narrowed his eyes and as his shift started he noticed Freddy instantly disappeared from his spot with the others. He quickly hides taking the tazer rounds and soul's lucky handgun he had used. Soul got up and walked until he was on the desk waiting for Freddy and the others. First to arrive was foxy than came bonnie and chica where Freddy came in last.

"What where is the guard I know he is here somewhere" said Freddy anger clear in his voice.

"Not sure the office was empty when we got here" said bonnie.

"Well, well long time no see Freddy did you enjoy gutting me and stealing parts of my body" asked soul now becoming visible to them.

"You! But how I killed you!" Said Freddy in shock.

"You did I'm a ghost you monster and if it wasn't for my past life's pet ghost fusing to me I wouldn't have been able to help the new guy survive after all as one of the murdered kids reborn I do have some sway with this place now" said soul with a laugh.

"That was why master was so enraged this week you have been wreaking havoc on this place" said foxy.

"You mean the manifestation of the other four kids keh you realize I'm going to end this nightmare right" asked soul as he got off the desk as the girls glared at him.

"First thing I'm going to do is free you from Golden Freddy than dismantle this bear" stated soul.

"How are you going to do that" asked Freddy smugly.

"Like this" said soul turning into a willowisp that shot into the girls making them release a black smoke that formed into golden as tamashii came back out with fragments of the girls souls orbiting his slightly smaller willowisp form.

"What the we're free" said chica as their eyes returned to normal.

"I had to take bits of their souls and replace them with some of my own so they will never be controlled again" said soul before he shot into the closet holding his surprise.

He fused with the fragments before entering his new body. Freddy tensed watching the closet as it exploded. Dust came into the room driving the girls out to the main room as Freddy flew over them back first. Footsteps sounded as a figure could be seen in the smoke before it died down to reveal a humanoid form to the shock of Freddy and the girls. It was a dark blue animatronic cat male with a lighter blue muzzle and paws. He was dressed in a dark blue vest over a black long sleeve shirt and green cargo pants. His mouth opened to reveal realistic cat fangs as he swung his tail through the air as a snarl came from him. His black pirate boots made a clunk on their linoleum floor as he glared at the bear with amber cat like eyes. His bandana proudly bore foxy's jolly Rodger.

"Surprise you bastard" said the figure.

"Tamashii" said foxy wide eyed.

"You we're the theif! Just who are you" shouted Freddy as golden appeared next to him.

"First mate tamashii souto the cat and this shall be your end fazbear!" Said soul unsheathing his claws that glinted in the light from the office behind him.

"What a surprise now I know why he wanted me to make those optics" said foxy to the other girls lightly blushing as they ran to the cove to get out of the crossfire.

"Agreed" said the girls as they watched from the curtains.

Soul and Freddy circled around as they tensed up. Freddy charged ready to punch soul but soul was faster than Freddy easily dodging the blow and slashed with his claws ripping the arms suit revealing the circuits.

"Gah why you" said Freddy kicking out.

Soul back flipped onto one of the support pillars and stayed there his claws holding him there. His tail slashed the air before he charged on all fours at the bear who was off balance. Blue fire started to form over his claws.

"Rah fire claw!" Growled soul making Freddy fall and roll around to put out the fire. Golden Freddy growled seeing Freddy was losing and shot into Freddy repairing him and making him faster making soul go on the defensive before a enhanced punch sent him into the roof.

"Ouch that does it no more holding back" said soul reaching for his tail confusing the girls and Freddy. He disconnected it and flicked it hitting the switch to put it into blade mode. Taking up a stance soul charged skillfully slashing at Freddy as if it was a show. So far they were even but soul needed a advantage quick. A shot rang out and hit Freddy making him freeze letting soul cut off Freddy's right arm where blood and oil splattered from the wound but after as minute Freddy was back on the move the wound healing even if the arm was gone. Soul glanced in the direction of the tazer round to see mike on the stage holding the gun.

"Mike! What are you thinking" shouted soul.

"Giving you back up I freeze him you strike" shouted mike. Soul suddenly saw foxy appear next to him with her hook glinting.

"Don't think I'm going to let me first mate fight alone do ye this landlubber has much to answer for to ol' Davey Jones" said foxy with a wink to soul.

"Count us in" said chica gliding in with bonnie behind her.

"Heh thanks guys now let's get him" said soul as they charged.

Mike shot Freddy freezing him for bonnie to rapidly kick him pushing him back to chica who round housed kicked Freddy towards soul and foxy who slashed off his other arm and created a gash in the chest.

"This can't be I am the star of this place and I will not be upstaged like this" said Freddy going berserk. Mike shot him again and they group repeasted their last moves now Freddy was in a pinch.

"Gah this isn't over" said Freddy kicking up his severed arms and once holding them in his jaw gently rammed them before running to the exit of the building.

"After him" shouted soul running on all fours.

They spotted him down the east hall and soul made his blade go slack and lashed out slashing Freddy's back but it was to late he famed through the glass doors and vanished into the night suit in tatters and badly damaged.

"Shit he will be back and that means golden Freddy is on the loose" said soul replacing his tail onto his person.

"We will be ready for him when he does" said foxy placing her hand on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9 aftermath one

Soul stood with the girls while mike walked in with the owner.

"Now what in the world happened Mr. Schmidt this time" shouted the owner before freezing at the sight of a dark blue animatronic cat tapping its foot with three of the usual animatronics looking very different.

Foxy now had a shapley figure and a new suit and was repaired now dressed in the clothes soul gave her and now had two hands her hook nowhere to be seen. Her own amber eyes glared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chica had lost her bulk and now looked like a sixteen year old teen with her own female figure shown and was dressed in a Texan outfit of jeans, cowgirl boots, a orange shirt and brown vest and to finish the look she had a small setson on her head. Her let's eat bib was replaced by a silver bandana around her neck.

Bonnie also lost her bulk and was lean slightly taller than foxy and again her feminine look was revealed. She was dressed in a white dress shirt under a purple tail coat and black slacks with her guitar case slung over her back. She kept the bowtie and her crimson gaze made the owner nervous. Her head also had a wig stitched in styled into a ponytail with a tuft between her ears. The hair was colored light blue.

"Hello boss we need to have a word with you" said soul and the owner paled recognizing the voice.

"Tamashii but how" asked the owner in shock.

"Let's just say my soul is well acquainted with the place. You remember the five kids who were murdered right? Turned out I was a reincarnation of one of them. The other four wanted me back so to speak. None of them expected the spirit of my past life's cat to fuse with my soul and when I died I was left as a ghost but unable to merge with the kids to complete golden Freddy my cat half wasn't compatible apparently. So I decided to help the next guard survive. I had already befriended foxy, bonnie and chica that third night and helped them get free from both Freddy fazbears. These two hid their gender as Freddy forced the organics of previous guards into them. Well chica anyway. Foxy and bonnie did the integration willingly to support chica. They been protecting her from getting raped by Freddy. Freddy had gone to far yesterday when he kidnapped the staff and the regulars to get at mike as a replacement soul for mine. I had already made this body and knew I had to stop the nightmare for good. He called the hostages endoskeletons! He was going to kill everyone if I didn't do anything. When Freddy went to rest for last night I had bonnie and chica help me get the hostages out while foxy kept lookout. I warned mike and prepared for the last night. I freed the girls from golden Freddy's influence by taking bits of their souls and replacing them with some of mine giving them my immunity to golds influence than I healed my soul by placing the bits I took into my own and entered the body you see. I fought Freddy to end his plan and got help from mike and the girls. Freddy ,both of them, escaped and is somewhere out their licking his wounds. This is the last straw 'boss' no one wants to come back and your staff wants a word from you. This place is done for. Mike has written down the truth of what happened. And with so many traumatized children and adults your going to face a trial for willingly letting guards get killed just to keep this place open. Me and the girls are going to head somewhere to live our own lives and prepare for when Freddy returns. And I think you deserve it. Mike I suggest moving to america Freddy can find you if you stay in England here" said soul as he shook mikes hand than led the girls with what they owned out of there and walked through the crowd of reporters who backed away seeing living animatronic animals leaving.

Soul led the girls to his car which was placed into the company garage when he died and after packing up drove them to one of the summer homes his family don't go to anymore. Not since he was seven. It was located in the countryside with a hill nearby and a open field around it. There was few trees and he saw his old tree house was still there. The home itself was three stories with three floors and a few balconies. It was Japanese style designed. It had all the traditional form of Japan and the girls loved it feeling more at home here than in that hell hole of a pizzeria.

The newspapers that was delivered had spread the word of what happened in the pizzeria and the owner was sued by the families of the previous night guards. Than thrown into jail on charges of murder, endangerment of innocents and lying to the government when reopening the place. Freddy was now put on the governments red alert class alpha threat list and would contact soul and the girls on where to find him to get rid of him.

Before soul knew it the girls had adapted to his life and was getting used to living at what locals now called spirit sanctuary.

They actually turned it into a inn with soul still being the owner and the girls as the staff. Bonnie became the musician while chica was the chef and foxy was the attendant at the front desk with soul covering for her so she can tell stories to the kids with bonnie giving the proper mood with her music. The place got really popular in a month. But this gave soul the time to upgrade the girls for when Freddy returned. Bonnie was learning a good martial arts style that fit her speed and legs while foxy true to her pirate base learned to be a markswoman and master of the sword having a flintlock and cutlass in her room.

Chica loved the Texan theme and chose skills pertaining to that like sharp shooting, lassoing, and on occasion flying. She actually ordered some flight gyros and minithrusters that she installed giving her actual flight and with her sharpshooting skill soul didn't pity whoever makes her mad.

All and all they had a good time with their new business that they were shocked that their visitors were not freaked out they were truly alive.

"To think it has been three months and our home has gotten so lively I missed that when my parents were around" mused soul as the four stood on the porch watching the stars.

"Well you got us now and we have been training on days off and the mornings and evenings for when Freddy comes back" said foxy.

"Yep I wonder where that varment is now he has gone off the raydar for a while now" said chica having developed a Texan accent over the months adding to her design and making kids love her more. She still liked pizza and makes it occasionally but now her recipes are expanding and started a garden behind the inn.

"I don't know chica but he better watch out we aren't the same anymore" said bonnie.

"Yeah oh they are going to rebuild the pizzeria and this time leaving us out of it. The place is now going to be called black dragon pizzeria" said foxy recalling that mornings paper.

"Hopefully the animatronics there are not like Freddy we had enough of that nightmare this year for a while" said soul with a shake of his head.

The four continued to watch the stars with soul realizing the girls fell asleep on him. Foxy was leaning on his back with chica gripping his left arm and bonnie on his right. Rolling his eyes he pulled out a large quilt with his tail and wrapped it around them before sleeping himself. Life was going to get interesting that was for sure.

(End ark one)


End file.
